User talk:Tikopowii
Dog from where yo get the dog leave reply here http://www.facebook.com/home.php?ref=home#/profile.php?ref=name&id=100000107401779 -- 21:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :The farmville website. The dog is not yet available. --Tikopowii 19:43, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Logo Wow, that logo you made looks great! Well done. :-) JoePlay (talk) 00:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Nice images! I saw that you uploaded the rest of the animals in high quality with transparent background! Good! But did you make the shadow translucent? And where did you find the calves? --Winvide 17:43, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey I see you have created a redirect. There is no need to delete the page if there is a redirect. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I think one of those automatic redirects would be better though, I don't know how to make one though I think its an admin ability.--Tikopowii 19:43, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Maintenance Even though I don't support your adminship, check out Project:Maintenance :) Ajraddatz Talk 03:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Kiriluser will add you when he is alive again. :D Ajraddatz Talk 03:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin I will give it some more thought, but you should also know that both myself and the other voted admins were granted the privs because of certain things, such as experience, coding knowledge and community involvement. Unfortunately, while you are dedicated to the wiki, I can't really see how having admin privs will help you that much more. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 04:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Also, don't forget to sign your posts ;). Just so you know, the main reason that I am an admin is because I was already an experienced admin on many other wikis, and this wiki really needed more admins. Glad to help, and I will think about it. Ajraddatz Talk 04:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the post. As I said in my response to your RfA, interacting with the community is vital. A Wiki is first and foremost a community of editors and, if the admins cannot interact with other editors, the Wiki will not go anywhere. I also do not think you need admin capabilities for what you contribute to the Wiki. While you editing to articles is great, I rarely see you edit the more behind-the-scenes parts of the Wiki (such as templates, images, bits of coding, etc), which you may require adminship for. I think you can continue to do very well on the Wiki without adminship. Having said that, if I see more community involvement from you, as well as edits in more behind-the-scenes area of the Wiki, I may be willing to change my vote. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 10:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) AnimalNav Hey hey girllll, I just noticed that you recently moved the Clydesdale horse to Market on Template:AnimalNav, but left Lamb in Exclusive. I'm totally fine with your decision, but I was just wondering which category they should both go in, since their availabilities are the same (Market for now, but they will end up disappearing). What are your thoughts? Thanks, M. H. Avril 08:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for adding all of those great pictures! :Thanks! So in the future, even if something isn't tied to a specific event but is still market only, should we put it in exclusive? Also, do you know anything about writing codes for the infoboxes? Thanks. M. H. Avril 08:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hy Could you be so kind and give me some more info about Hot Rod Tractor? It is really possible to have it? YOUR ANIMAL'S IMAGES ARE GREAT! I hate Happy007 because he is uploading bad versions of the animals. Only 100x100! wtf! is better what JoePlay made Patroller Hey, would you consider coming back to this wiki? We will need another admin soon, and since you already are experienced here you would be the best candidate. In the mean time, if you do become active again, then please request patroller rights. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 02:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Patroller Hello, to request patroller, see Project:Requests for patroller. Thanks for all of your work here, Ajraddatz Talk 23:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Hello, I have granted your patroller request. Great work here, and hopefully this will aid in your future work :) Ajraddatz Talk 05:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) AnimalNav: Animal Decorations Hey! Just wondering, why do you think the Animal Decorations should be in the AnimalNav template? I'm not trying to down your idea, but it seems like there are a lot more than just the ones you've included, not to mention the fact that some are very debatable, e.g., the Plant Monster. No offense, but I don't really think they belong there. Your thoughts? M. H. Avril 06:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think the ones that are clearly animals (that cannot be collected from) should remain there. The Plant Monster probably shouldn't, especially since it is an event item. Usakoi 20:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mastery Signs I responded on Template talk:Seed. Good work! :) Usakoi 15:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi just a quick note the Lotus seed and bamboo seeds were the seeds associated with the Luner new year event on FarmVille. Just wanted to let you know so you could add it to that, I would edit the page but I am not sure how the coding works on the site. Great job on the site! Category:Administrator's talk pages IRC Meeting Hello all administrators of the FarmVille wiki! There is an optional IRC meeting for all administrators on #wikia-farmville at 9:00 AM MST. I'm sorry, but you will need to translate that time into your time zone. The meeting will be mainly to discuss important wiki issues, such as where we want to be in a year, etc. Also, I think that it is a wonderful chance to get to know some other administrators. See Project:IRC for information on how to join. Happy editing, Ajraddatz (bot)(Talk) 00:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Oversight Hello, I would like to stop by and tell you that administrators now have the ability to "oversight", or hide a revision or log action. Actually, this isn't really oversight, but rather something that works similar, but is easily undo-able. To use this new feature which is enabled for all administrators, go into any page's history, or any log. Beside each revision or log action there is a (show - hide). When you click on that, it takes you to a self-explanatory interface which allows you to do one of three things: *Hide the revision text; or what was in the revision. *Hide the edit summary. *Hide the user/IP's username/IP address. All of these should be used in the case of harsh swearing, and pretty much nothing else. Please provide any feedback that you may have. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 22:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) RfA Hello, there is a Request for Adminship open right now, and I would really like to see at least 10 people vote in it. Please check out the RfA page, and vote for the candidate(s). Be sure to check through their contributions and log actions. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, would you mind checking out the requests for adminship page, and voting in the nomination that is open right now? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 13:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC)